White Noise
by Queen Luana
Summary: After Bulma dies, Vegeta is crushed and starts blaming himself. Then Trunks finds out about a new method to contact the dead. Little do they know this will have disastrous consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Queen Luana:** Here goes: WHITE NOISE! Yes! Okay, so **animeguys4me** requested this like a century ago but hey! Better late than never right? Uh… Right? Hey, you know what? I might just write a **Saw** fic as well. But only after I've finished this one and **House of Wax**. And if I've got enough inspiration, which you really need when you want to write a **Saw **story. So, by the end of this fic I'll be asking you who you'd like to be in it, okay? In the meantime, enjoy **White Noise**.

* * *

**One Happy Family**

Bulma Briefs adjusted her shades while she took another sip from her lemonade. This day was just like a summer day should be: hot and turning people sweaty and lazy. Since Bulma refused to work in such tremendous heat, she had been lying in the garden for moste of the day, suncream and lemonade jar at hand.

Trunks on the other hand was inside, tinkering with all his gears trying to develop his knowledge on technology. Bulma assumed this was just a fase he was going through, although she kinda hoped he'd become a famous scientist just like herself, instead of a lazy ass who did nothing but train, eat and sleep like his father.

So yes, as you'd probably figure, even on the hottest of days Vegeta was training. Once in a while he came out to fetch something to drink but even on those rare moments he hardly spoke to his family. Excluding all the nagging.

"Woman! We're out of beer!" he yelled and slammed the fridge shut, nearly breaking it. He searched her throughout the house and finally found her in the backyard. "Didn't you hear me?"

"I heard you perfectly, Vegeta," Bulma spoke without moving an inch. "But if you think I'll get out of this chair just to go get you some beer because you're too lazy, you're horribly mistaking." Vegeta stepped in front of her and blocked her sun. With a frustrated groan she sat up straight and took her shades off. "Will you please move?" It sounded more like an order than a request.

"I'm thirsty," Vegeta nagged like a little baby.

"Then drink some water," she snapped back at him. Vegeta growled shortly then headed back inside.

"Stupid woman," he still muttered while he checked all the kitchen closets, hoping to find just one other can of beer. "Me lazy… I've got better things to do." Finally accepting his house was beer-less he took a bottle of water out of the fridge and emptied it in unce gulp. With a grumble he put it on the sink and went back for his ship to train. Fine, he admitted that he wasn't thirsty anymore. Not that he'd show it, if there's one thing he hated about that woman correcting him, it was that woman being right as well.

By the evening the town had cooled down a bit and Bulma had decided to go and cook something. Vegeta came in when they had nearly finished, as usual, and received one of her death glares.

"I am trying to work for our family, Vegeta," she snapped as she picked up Trunks' plate and her's and put them on the sink. "The least you could do is show up." Vegeta just shrugged and globbed up his dinner. Trunks threw a quick glance at him then stood up and went upstairs.

"Don't stay up too late, Trunks!" Bulma called after him, but received no reply. She grumped, assuming he was picking up his father's annoying habits. She sat down on the kitchen table and watched Vegeta over her shoulder, but he said nothing, not even gave her an eye. She jumped to her feet. "Well, if you'd rather I don't be in your presence just say it!" she snapped and left the kitchen. Vegeta ignored it, drank the last draught of beer (Bulma had went to get some after all) and resumed his training session.

Bulma leaned over her son's shoulder. "What're you doing, sweety?" Trunks fingers slid over the keyboard and his eyes were almost taped to the screen of his laptop.

"Just doing some research," he said blankly.

"Oh, about what?" Bulma asked curiosly.

"EVP," Trunks said and scrolled down a page.

"Wha-?"

"Electronic voice phenomena. It's something new, something scientists have worked on a lot, recently," Trunks said without even eyeing her. "It's some sort of technology which they believe to be the way to get in contact with the dead. Well, not really in contact. Just to hear them." Bulma blinked at the screen, but Trunks was going over it so fast she didn't have a chance to read any of it.

"Oh, well…" she cleared her throat. "It's past eleven. You should get to bed, Trunks." Trunks sighed and logged off. "Goodnight, Trunks." She waited for her son to give her a good night kiss but he had already thrown himself on the bed and switched the light off. Tears burning in her eyes and filled with nostalgia she left the room.

Vegeta came back inside around midnight and went to take a shower. After that, when he returned to the bedroom, he found the bed empty. Surely, he hadn't seen her downstairs, so where had she gone? In the kitchen he found a little note saying:

'I went for a walk to clear my mind. Not that you'd care.'

He crumpled up the yellowpaper and tossed it into a corner, assuming she'd clean it up when she got back. He took another can of beer from the fridge, then went upstairs to get a good night sleep.

* * *

**Queen Luana: **Guess you kinda guess what's gonna happen next, huh? It's kinda predictable, I know. Please review and tell me if you like this or not! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Queen Luana: **Whoopie! I got reviews! . Misa very happy. You already know what's gonna happen, don't you? And I don't blame you. It is pretty predictable.

* * *

**Chapter II **

**Lost**

It was noon again when Vegeta finally showed his face inside the next day. He had been working out all morning, but now he longed for something to drink. Inside, his son greeted him.

"Hey dad," the lavender-haired said. "Have you seen mum?" Vegeta only grunted and stuck his head into the fridge. Trunks assumed that was a 'no' and left the kitchen. After drinking an entire can of cool beer Vegeta left the house again. It was just as hot as the day before, and women cycled by wearing short tops and tiny skirts. Vegeta whiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. A lot of people would call him crazy for training in such heat, but then again, who would call Vegeta normal?

An hour or two later Vegeta's training seesionw as interrupted by the fist of a young boy knocking on one of the round windows. Grumbling he opened the door and found his son standing there, immediately seeing something was up. Trunks had a phone clutched tightly in his hands and his face was red of tears. Still sobbing Trunks reached out the phone and Vegeta took it, after a moment of hesitation.

"Hello?"

Vegeta adjusted his tie and scanned the other people's faces. He looked down at his other hand, which was being held by his son. Trunks was dressed up nicely in a black suit and matching tie, just like his father. And he was still crying, just like he had been doing all week long. Vegeta reached for his tie once more. He had a very strange unknown feeling in his troat and he blamed that thing for it. Or maybe it was something else. After all, he had never been to a wake before…

Some locals had found Bulma's body in a creak alongside the road. Bystanders claimed they had seen a car hitting her, and driving off immiediately. Hit and run, apparently. The cops were still looking for the driver, but so far there wasn't any progress in sight. It had been too dark for anyone to get a license plate or make of car. The police had called Vegeta about 12 hours after the incident, when they had finally been able to identify the victim. They thought Bulma probably died instantly.

When the ceremony ended, everyone was given the chance to pay Bulma one final tribute. Vegeta and Trunks could go first.

Trunks started sobbing loudly at the sight of his dead mother and pressed his head against his father's chest. But Vegeta too was overwhelmed by the look on his wife's face. She may looked peaceful, but something in her face told him she was sad. And Vegeta suddenly couldn't help but feeling guilty.

Afterwards, people approched him and told him they were very sorry, then tried to cheer up Trunks who did not respond. Vegeta had spotted many familiar faces, Kakarot and his family, Krillin and the rest of the gang. They all talked to hem, but he hardly even listened. It all just passed in a blur. To be honnest, he just wanted to go home. All of this just felt so wrong.

The day aftre the funeral, Vegeta was restless. Every were he went, everything he did, everytime of the day, Bulma just popped in front of his eyes. He hadn't been able to sleep and even training didn't seem to work. Everything was just… so different. Even his son had't shown his face all day and he didn't know what to do! Should he go check on him or not? Up until a week ago, it had always been Bulma who had done so. Now, he was there alone, with a kid he didn't truelly see as his kid.

And the next day, he was actually starving to death. But he had no idea to cook anything… From some things in the fridge he didn't even know whether they were etable or not. So after eating a final chunk of cheese he went upstairs to see Trunks. Maybe he knew his way around the kitchen.

Trunks was awake, apparently. He was sitting at his desk, his back towards the door and headphones on. "Trunks?" No response. Vegeta walked in and gave his son a tap on the shoulder. Trunks nearly jolted into the air and turned around.

"Dad!" he cried and pulled of his headphones. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"We're out of food," Vegeta said briefly. Trunks sighed and laid his headphones on his desk.

"I'll call a pizza," he mumbled and walked out of the room. After he had left, Vegeta picked op the headphones which were attached to the radio and brought them to his ear. He had expected music, but all he heard was a soft rustle. A little confused he put them down again. Had his son truelly spent two days listening to that noise? Trunks reappeared in the doorway.

"The pizza will be here in ten minutes," he said and sat down again, placing the headphones over his ear. He eyed his father. "Do you mind?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow and Trunks motioned his head towards the door. Vegeta nodded slightly, then left.

They had dinner together, a very silent dinner. Trunks ate in a hurry, didn't even get a desert but ran upstairs again after he had finished. And his father remained behind not really sure of what to do know. Bulma had always cleaned off the table after they were done but he had no idea how. Where did all of that junk have to go? He picked up the empty pizaa boxes and stuffed them into the little trashbin. He'd ask Trunks in the morning, maybe he knew.

When he was about to leave, a little yellow ball of paper caught his eye. It was lying not so far from the trashbin, and dust had already been gattering around it. Curiously he picked it up and folded it open. Again he experienced that weird feeling inside his throat, and this time there was no tie to blame.

"_I_ w_ent for a walk to clear my mind. Not that you'd care._"

His eyes were fixated upon those two lines. He read them over and over again.

"_Not that you'd care._"

Hmm… She really knew him so well. Indeed, he hadn't cared. If she had left without leaving a note he hardly would've noticed. But to be honnest now… Now he did care. With that thought going through his mind he could finally place that strange emotion.

He missed her.

* * *

**Queen Luana:** How sad… Poor Veggie. But well as they say, shit happens. Please review! I luv reviews! Can you tell? (pearly eyes) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Queen Luana: **Just for the record: I don't have spelling or grammer check on my computer. I've only got the stupid Dutch version while I need the English one! Grr… So, I'll have to be my own spelling and grammer check. I've read this one over and over again and I _think_ there aren't any spelling errors any more. But I don't know about the garmmar.

* * *

**Chapter III **

**Noises all around**

Weeks passed and slowly the months came. Automn had turned into spring and soon the first snowflakes started whirling down from the greyish sky, and turned the streets into white landscapes. Weather forecasters already anticipated a white christmas that year. Christmas mood lingered in the stores and houses, plastic Santa's were taken out and placed in people's front yard, where they stood motionless as the snow slowly covered them in a thick layer of white powder.

Yet at the Brief's house, everything was just as it had been months ago: very quiet, and filled with a restless atmosphere. Vegeta hardly ever saw his son, he was always upstairs and only came down to call a pizza or once in a while bake some omelets. Vegeta was slowly getting consumed by an inner void and a strong feeling of being useless. He had done nothing after Bulma had passed away. Only now and then asked his son what he was up to, but Trunks mostly just shrugged or replied with a sentence not longer than three words.

Vegeta mostly just sat there doing nothing. He didn't train anymore, somehow he just didn't feel like doing so. Trunks did all the housely chores. He went shopping for food and other supplies, he did the cleaning whenever the house was getting too dirty to live in and made sure there was always something to eat. Vegeta did nothing at all. Not like he had ever done anything in the household, but he had started to breed guilt towards his son and deseased wife. He only wished there was something he could do, anything, to lift the burden off his shoulders. To move on and leave all of that in the past. But his wish was not granted.

Christmas day came and their house caught everyone's eye amongst all the other brightly decorated houses. They hadn't done anything to get a little in the mood. Not even a christmas tree had been placed in their living room. All just passed very quietly…

Vegeta had not seen his son in two days now. When the pizza boy had delivered their meal Trunks had shouted from upstairs that he was busy and that he'd eat later on. In the middle of the night Vegeta did hear footsteps on the stairs and downstairs a fridge being opened. Something had clearly caught his son's attention, but Vegeta didn't knew whether he oughta go check on him or not…

Finally, about a week after christmas, Vegeta knocked on his son's door twice then enterred. Trunks was at his radio again, headphones on, but this time pen in one hand and a blocknote on his desk. He clicked the pen rapidly and sighed now and then, before tampering with the buttons of his radio. Vegeta stepped up closer, leaned in and saw some words scribbled down. Just then Trunks saw his father and pressed the stop button hastily.

"Dad! Could you knock, please?" he cried and pulled off his headphones. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"I did," he muttered. Trunks shrugged and turned back to his blocknote.

"I'm busy right now, okay…"

"What are you doing?" Trunks looked at his father with a face filled with amazement, as if his father had just announced he and Goku would be getting married next summer. He muttered an uncertain 'wha' and his father rolled his eyes. "What? Can't a father ask what his son's up to damn it!" Trunks winced.

"Uh s-sorry," he appologised. "I'm just… It's a bit complicated. I – I don't think you'd understand with all the technology…"

"Try me," Vegeta snarled, getting angry for his son to insinuate that he didn't get anything including technology. Trunks ran his his tongue over his lips in a flash and tapped the blocknote with the tip of his pen. After a moment of silence and sharing looks, Trunks sighed, accepting his father would not pull back.

"It's really rather complicated," Trunks said but with another look of his father he took a deep breath and began: "There this thing called EVP. Electronical Voice Phenomena. It's a technique that's being used recently, by the use of radios and televisions." He swallowed and looked out of the window. "It's used to contact the dead." Although his father did not speak, he knew he was frowning at this idea, frowning like he always did. But Trunks continued. "Well, it's not really contacting the dead. More like, hearing them. They're the ones talking to us. By the use of the white noise on tv and radios, we can hear them and sometimes even see them."

"So what you're telling me," Vegeta finally interrupted and already Trunks could sense the disbelief in his voice. "Is that by listening to some noise, you can hear dead people?" Trunks nodded. "That's what you've been doing for the past few weeks? Listening to white noise?" He nodded again. "And you actually believe it works?"

"It does work!" Trunks now snapped a slight crimson growing on his cheeks. "And I can prove it!" He reached out for a drawer and as Vegeta looked carefully he saw that it was filled with small tapes. Trunsk rumbled through all of them, muttering things like 'no' and 'empty' then picked one out and enterred it in his radio. He pulled out the wire of his headphones and pressed play.

The only thing Vegeta heard was rustle and he raised an eyebrow and slowly a smirk appeared on his face. But Trunks scowled at him and turned up the volume. "Listen carefully," he said. For moments, Vegeta only heard the soft noise and he shook his head with a smirk. Trunks had found something yet again… And he couldn't remember anything more idiotic than _hearing_ the dead through-

"_Leave me a-_"

The ucoming smirk vanished quickly and a pleased smile now took form on Trunks' face. Vegeta leaned over, trying to figure out whether he had actually heard that. And it spoke again.

"_Leave me a-_"

At first he had assumed Trunks had just muttered something under his breath, making it sound as if being in the hoise coming from the radio. But now he heard it coming from the boxes loud and clear. The voice of a woman he believed, whispering the same words a few times. Always stopping abruptly after the 'a'. Trunks pressed the pause button and Vegeta pulled away.

"Nonsense," he said. "You've been messing around with it."

"Just accept it, dad," Trunks still smirked. "You heard yourself." With a snort Vegeta turned around and stomped towards the door. That couldn't have been some dead chick. His son had messed around with it, it was the only reasonable explanation. "Dad, wait!" His son came hurrying out of his room and caught up with him.

"I don't care if you believe me or not, just hear me out for a sec," Trunks spoke trying to keep up with his father's quick paces. "I've been able to record quite a few voices about now. I don't recognise any of them but-", they were now descending down the stairs, "-but just imagine! Dad, what if I could hear mum?" Vegeta stopped. "I could – I could record her and… We could hear her again."

Vegeta didn't know why, but suddenly his hands were shaking and his mouth had turned dry. He clenched his hands into fists, swallowed and said: "Your mother's dead."

"Weren't you listening?" Trunks cried. "I can hear the dead! I can record them and-"

"There is no such thing!" Vegeta had turned and now nearly barked into Trunks' face, who was standing just a few steps higher than him. Vegeta inhaled deeply then turned and strode into the living room. Trunks only stood there, motionless. Then he sniffed and ran upstairs again, plugged in his headphones and pressed record.

* * *

**Queen Luana: **Man, this one took me ages to finish! Christ! Sorry about the delay folks, I'll try to write more this time. But I'm not making any promises. Oh, and enjoy your vacation. Please keep on reviewing alright!

P.S.: Don't worry about when I go on vacation, normally I post quite a few chapters before I leave so… I'm going to Switserland for 10 days, from the 1st of August till the 10th.


	4. Chapter 4

**Queen Luana: **Here, I'm writing before I go on holiday so… no time to talk, here's the next chap!

* * *

**Chapter V**

**Unks**

Late that nighjt, in bed, Vegeta found himself still upset about that entire 'contact the dead' thing. It sounded so idiotic, his entire explanation. But then again, he had heard that woman speak and… Now he was kind of wondering whether Trunks truly had been messing with the tape. After all, he had stand his ground when Vegeta had laughed at him and told him there was no such thing. Why would he push it if it wasn't true?

With a moan Vegeta rolled over to his side and checked the clock. Almost midnight. He accepted the insomnia still had his grip on him and got up.

The house was dark, filled with the nightly silence. Everytime a car drove past, its headlights illuminated the hallway for a brief moment. Vegeta trudged down the stairs and rubbed his eyes. Brilliant, in bed he couldn't get any sleep, and when he was up, he was beat. When he reached the bottom step he saw the living room was illuminated, although no car was inside. When he approached he saw it was the TV, on static.

Vegeta groaned. "Trunks, will you finally-?" He closed his mouth when he saw little Trunks lying on the floor, curled into a ball and his headphones still on. Silently Vegeta shuffled closer. Trunks' cheeks were sparkling with tears. The poor kid had cried himself to sleep. Vegeta sighed and crouched next to his son. He carefully removed the headphones and put them down on the ground. Then he slid his hands under Trunks' sleeping body and picked him up from the floor.

After he had put Trunks into bed and tucked him in, Vegeta just sat down watching his son sleeping peacefully. Never had he longed to sleep this badly. He just wanted to close his eyes and drift off, if only for a little while. Just to escape from this confusing reality. All these emotions were just too hard for him to handle. Because these emotions were new…

Vegeta went downstairs again and took a can of beer out of the fridge, then headed back towards the living room. The TV-screen was still static and he noticed the VCR was recording. With a sigh he plumped into the couch and sipped his beer. Was Trunks really hoping to see his mother? To hear her? He heard a click and saw the VCR had stopped recording. He stared at the Tv, hesitating, pondering. Somehow he was struck with an enormous curiosity. He moaned and got up. "I must be going crazy…" And pressed rewind.

Trunks creeped down the stairs, careful not to make any sound. The bottom step creaked and he cramped up his eyes. And waited. But heard nothing. He exhaled in relief and tiptoed into the living room.

"What's with all the secrecy?"

Trunks jolted into the air. "Dad! Do you mind?" Vegeta was leaning against the doorway, a can in his hand. Trunks crouched in front of the TV and pressed the rewind button.

"There wasn't anything interesting on it." Trunks raised an eyebrow at his father, in utter confusion. Vegeta turned with a 'humph' and went back to the kitchen, looking for something to eat. Trunks smiled. Finally.

The next days Trunks spend like all the other days. Either in front of the Tv or at his radio. And his father didn't complain. He sometimes came in to check on him but left him alone in any other way. But Trunks was starting to get seriously pissed. He had recorded dozens of tapes and cassettes, but they were all insignificante unfamiliar voices.

_Come on, mum,_ Trunks pleaded when he pressed play. _Talk to me._ He listened to the white noise, for hours. Sounded like there was nothing too important on the tape. Of course there were voices, and even faces now. Vague shapes of course, hidden in the static of the TV. Trunks checked his watch. It was almost midnight and he was getting drowsy. He was starting to nod off…

…_Unks_

Trunks shot back up, never as awake as he wa snow. Had he heard that correctly? Or had he just imagined it? Mybe his sleep was playing tricks on his mind. Desperately he clutched the remote control and pressed rewind, then play. He turned up the volume and listened, closely…

..._Unks_

Trunks leaped into the air with joy. There was no mistake, he recognised that voice! Finally, after all those weeks of recording rewinding and listening, finally, he heard her. He pressed pause and ripped of his headphones. "Dad!" He stormed into the kitchen. "Dad! Dad! Dad!"

"Hey, take it easy, I'm trying to eat!" Vegeta said, a piece of pizza carbonara in his hand.

"I did it dad!" Trunks cried pulling at his father's free hand. "I did it! Come on!" He finally convinced him and together they hurried back into the living room. "Listen," Trunks said and pulled out the headphones, pressed rewind, then play. In an instant, the room was filled in a loud rusttle. Vegeta crouched and listened. And soon again, the voice spoke.

..._Unks_

Trunks saw his father growing pale and leaning back against the couch. There was no face on the screen, but the voice was there, loud and clear. Bulma's voice.

Vegeta didn't now what to think or what to do. It really did sound like her and why wouldn't it be her? But it was just so surreal. After all, he had been to her funeral months ago, he had seen her, not moving, eyes closed. And now he heard her voice, on something recorded a couple of hours ago. If he would tell anyone about this, he would certainly be certified insane. By God, he certified himself insane! He was hearing his dead wife speak!

…_Unks…Tell him I…_

Trunks peaked at his father but all Vegeta did was stare at the screen. He wanted to see her, he didn't know why but… Hearing her voice made him want to see her and, he truly assumed he was going mad, _hold her_.

…_Unks… Tell him I…_

They heard a click, and the VCR stopped playing. "End of the tape," Trunks clarified and ejected the tape from the VCR. He picked up a felt-tip pen from the floor and proudly labelled the tape 'Mum I'. He placed it with the other tapes then looked had his father, who hadn't moved an inch. "We'll hear her again dad. Don't worry. We might even see her, as long as we're patient." He ripped the plastic foil from a new tape, enterred it and pressed record. When he turned again, his father was still in the same position as before, only now he had lowered his eyes towards the floor. Trunks hesitated, then sat down next to his father and wrapped his arms around him.

"Don't worry, dad," he comforted him and Vegeta felt his eyes burn. "We'll see her again."

* * *

**Queen Luana: **There, finished it! Phew, and it's eight o' clock now, let's see. I'm gonna watch my show at ten, do I have a small two hours to write some more. Well, then I'll be silent for ten days so hang in there! And enjoy your summer break! (And review .) 


	5. Chapter 5

**Queen Luana: **Sorry folks, I appear to have been in some odd state of hibernation. My sincerest appologies, but we'll start rolling again with another chapter of White Noise. I'm truly sorry I let all my fans down, I'll try to write some more now. Okay, stop talking… Now.

* * *

**Chapter V **

**The woman with the green locks**

The voice of his wife had somehow pumped adrenaline and other things he could not describe into his veins. He found himself restless again, but this time he felt excitement as well. He waited fuming with impatience for his wife to appear on that screen, day after day. Not ever had he felt this emotion before. Not for her, not for Bulma.

After the first recording he'd dug up every picture of her he could find and watched it, sometimes hours in a row. Taking in the tinniest detail of her face, preparing for when the day arrived, when that they arrived, he'd see her and know it was her. The thought of seeing her again made his body thrill, his mind aching with longing. He played the recording over and over again, while he stared down at the pictures in his hands. He could hardly eat anymore. The anticipation of what was ahead of him stopped him from doing so. He knew the time would soon be there, one day, soon, any day now, any moment Trunks would bounce up the stairs, eyes glincing with tears. Happy tears, tears because he'd seen her.

Happy…

Finding his son on the floor that night had broken him. After such a long time, he still cried while Vegeta had hardly shed a tear. Because of his pride. He wouldn't cry, he'd never, that'd make him a weakling. Though now… He'd shed every tear in his body to see her face.

It was Sunday afternoon, six days now after Vegeta had last intercepted any news of his wife. The pictures were spread on his bed, some old and wrinkled, others brand new, still in the package of the nearby photo shop.

"…_Unks. Tell him I…"_

On his lap laid an older picture, with Bulma on the swing and one year old Trunks on her lap, fist in his mouth. Her hand was placed on his tummy, keeping him in place and she was half leaning backwards smiling at the camera. For some unexplainable reason, it had been able to catch the sparkling in her eyes. Vegeta held the picture with care, afraid to smudge the smooth surface. A slight drizzle was rustling the ground outside, but the sun still peeked from between two clouds casting its light into the bedroom, making the picture light up when Vegeta turned it in his fingers.

For some reason, this was Vegeta's favorite. For some reason, this one was different from the others in some way. Unexplicable, but very clear.

He carefully placed the picture on the nightstand then stood up and went to fetch himself a sandwich. Downstairs in the living room, Trunks' eyes were yet again glued to the television screen, his mind filled with the hope of catching a glimpse of his mother's face. He was lying on his tummy, headphones on and chin resting on both his hands. Probably very tired, Vegeta assumed as he sauntered into the kitchen. He was too. He'd be lucky if he'd slept four hours in the past week. Insomnia just wouldn't ease his grip on him.

Vegeta took a can of beer from the fridge and just before closing it he changed his mind and took a can of soda as well.

"Here," he placed the can next to his son's head on the carpet and he blinked in confusion, only after a few seconds recognising the object in front of his eyes. He clipped the can open and took a gulp, while his father plumped into the couch. "Any news?" Trunks placed the headphones on his shoulders.

"Wha-?" he asked drowsily. Vegeta motioned towards the TV set.

"Heard anything?" Trunks shook his head with a sigh and covered his ears with his headphones again. Vegeta rubbed his eyes. Typical, when he was walking around he could hardly keep his eyes open, but as soon as he _tried_ to get some sleep he found himself wide awake. He tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling. How long was it going to take?

"Dad!"

Vegeta nearly jolted into the air when his son cried his name. Trunks sat there gaping at the screen and Vegeta slid out of the couch next to his son and watched the moniter. He could hardly believe what he was seeing.

There she was, faint and half hidden behind a curtain of blur but she was there. There was no mistake to it, it was her face Vegeta saw right now in front of his own. Her faint appearance resembled the woman he had seen lying in a coffin over months ago. Her long hair half in front of her face and stroken behind her ear at the other side. A sad smile formed around her mouth. It almost seemed surreal to watch her on an image recorded only a few hours ago. Sometimes she disappeared for a moment, very shortly, but during that nanosecond Vegeta feared she was gone. But relief washed over him when her face reappeared still smiling sadly, sorrow in her hazy once so blue eyes.

Both father and son gaped at the screen, hoping she'd open her mouth and speak to them, tell them something, anything, it did not matter what. From the corner of his eye Vegeta saw a tear running donw Trunks' cheek and he heard him softly muttering the word 'mum'. Finally, after what seemed like centuries, Bulma opened her mouth and spoke.

"Veget…"

This seemed to shake them both from their thoughts. Trunks hastily grabbed his notebook and pen and scribbled down whatever his mother had to say.

"Veget…"

Vegeta begged, prayed with all his heard she'd say more than the first part of his name. As he stared into her eyes he could swear he saw something in the reflection of the Tv, something, or rather someone, standing just behind them. Only for a split second, but still very clear. He turned his head but the living room was empty. Except for him and his son, there was no one there.

"Veget… Don't let…"

He turned his face towards the screen again where his wife was still visible.

"It's like she's crying," Trunks mumbled. Vegeta clenched his fists. The lump in his throat seemed to be increasing growing and ready to burst, pushing him closer to the verge of tears. Forcing him to cry. But he would not.

"Veget… Don't let…"

She was gone. The screen turned completely static again and the room was filled with a rustle, louder than before. Trunks lowered his eyes and clicked his pen. But Vegeta stared at the screen, broken. She was gone… The lump remained, but now anger filled his mind as well. Was that it? After all that time, all she could say was that? What did it mean anyways?

"Damn it!" he cursed and kicked over the can of soda on the ground. Trunks picked it up quickly before all the lemonade had spilled on the floor. With stomping feet his father went upstairs and slammed the door of his bedroom shut, making all the windows shudder. Trunks only sighed. It wasn't like he hadn't expected this reaction. He should've warned his father that she wouldn't say much more than that. He turned of the Tv and went to get something to eat.

In the kitchen he flipped through his notebook at all the voices he'd heard till now. They weren't too friendly, no. He'd heard other things as well, some words had been so awful he'd actually stopped the tape because he could hear no more. But his mother's voice wasn't anything like that, she was gentle, like she'd always been. But he did wonder… All that time till now she'd only been able to say a few short words. But what did she mean? Obviously she was contacting them because of something? What was she trying to tell them, or maybe, warn them from?

* * *

**Queen Luana: **Phew, that took a while. I hope I'll be able to write more this time. Ah, well, we'll see. Woohoo, next Thursday it's my birthday! Can't wait! I'll try to update some more before then okay? Review please! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Queen Luana: **I'm alive! I haven't died, no I'm still here. Hear ye hear ye, all come round for another blood-curdling chapter of **White Noise**. You've had to wait for for like… half a year or something… but now it's finally here. Don't hate me, please. Greatest writer's block I've ever had! But now I'm back and my fingers are ready. Let's roll!

* * *

**Chapter VI**

**Warned**

Vegeta stared at the ceiling, in the far distance the sounds of passing cars and other nightly noises were heard, breaking the silence of the night. Days had now gone by since that first time he'd seen his wife, Bulma. There hadn't been many progress. Every day the same words, the same simple yet riddling words. Although Vegeta tried to be indifferent about them, an aching curiosity burned deep inside him. What was she trying to tell them, why had she contact them? There had to be a reason to it. Why now, all of the sudden after all that silence.

He rolled over to one side and gazed outside the window. The sky was powdered with stars and the moon shined brightly amongst them. And right beside him was that wide open space were Bulma had used to lie. And at the end of the bed stood her nightstand carrying a bottle of parfum, some used tissues and a night lamp. Dust had gattered over all of these objects, because Vegeta had never dared to move them, not even lay a finger on them. Perhaps that had been another one of those tiny things he had done, trying to keep her with him.

Sometimes while lying wide awake at night, he was struck by the fierce terror of reality. With nothing else to do but think, he pondered about the situation he and his son were in now and every single time the reality, life, was trying to get a grip on him, and the reality was and had always been this.

Bulma was dead, ever since the day she left for a walk unaware of what was going to happen. She had never lived after that faithful night. Not even when he heard her voice on the radio or saw her face on the tv. And those moments during which Vegeta had to confront the truth, those were hardest for him to handle. Because the truth was hard, and cold.

There were times when he wished that when he'd wake up, all this would be past. Whether Bulma was alive or not, it didn't matter. As long as this, this moment in his life had just been wrapped up. He just wished he didn't have to care anymore. But he knew that this would and could not be granted.

How could he possibly awake in this world, if he could not even fall asleep?

Lost.

That's how Vegeta felt the following days. He had no idea of what to do anymore. His son in front of the Tv all the time and he, wel, he just roamed around the house not finding anything to do. Training didn't work. He just didn't find the strength to keep at it. He felt drained and more tired than he had ever been before. He yearned for a little rest… Not even sleep, just rest, for his mind to be at peace. But the rest wouldn't come, neither would the sleep and neither would relief.

No TV, he thought every morning when he woke up. Just for once no TV. Let Trunks be having breakfast or, playing outside or something. But he was never amazed when he found his son in front of the TV every morning. Time had frozen inside their house and minds. It seemed as if they were cursed, cursed to live the same damn day for months. Nothing really changed, except that maybe there house got just a litle bit dirtier every day. Time had frozen. And all that time Vegeta wanted it to move on.

Vegeta stared down at Bulma's picture in his lap. "What do you want?" he pleaded. "Why won't you leave me in peace… What is it? What do you want to tell me?" He was losing it but that wasn't new. He figured he'd lost it a few months ago.

"I just want you to… tell me," he begged. "Talk. I'll listen. I promise I'll listen, for once. I'll listen to what you say. But just talk. Talk to me." Tears were drowning out his voice. "I… I'll cry for you. If you want me to I'll cry." And with that, his first tears dripped down on Bulma's smiling face.

A loud rustle emerged from the radio.

* * *

Trunks yawned and tried his best to keep his eyes open. Every now and then he checked his watched and saw the minutes go by slowly. But he would not go to bed. He was far too excited to see his mother again, he wouldn't let anything stop him. Not even them.

He'd started seeing them a couple of weeks ago, just a few days after the first recordings of his mothers faint shape in the white noise. He didn't know whether they were for real but after a while he'd stopped caring. They wouldn't stop him from seeing his mother, no, they did not have the right to do that. Not after all that he'd done just to catch a glimpse of her.

There where three of them, three shadows sometimes spotted in the white noise or sometimes caught in the corner of his eye. Then when he looked to check they had already disappeared. They were watching him, he knew, observing him. Waiting.

Trunks didn't fear them. Because he was with his mother right? She was watching over him, keeping him safe. She would not let these things lay a finger on him. She was with him.

* * *

**Queen Luana:** Crappy ending! God, I've really lost it. Hmm… Ah well. Oh, by the way, this isn't really going to be a creepy fic. Mostly because the movie wan't creepy either. Ah well… Read and review please! And sorry if it takes a while for me to update again, but I've got my exams coming up right now so… Cheer for me! I'll cheer for those who have to study as well! Bye bye! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Queen Luana:** Another one, yes ladies and gentlemen, another one. And, unfortunately, the last one as well. Sorry. I bet some of you expected this one to go on for another four or five chapters but sadly enough no, this is the final chapter. Don't be mad, please. (puppy eyes)

* * *

**Chapter VII **

**Clarity and peace**

Vegeta blinked at hearing the clic, telling him the cassette had finished rewinding. With a sigh he took the headphones he had found in his son's bedroom and placed them over his ears, then pressed play and turned the volume up. At first there was nothing, just the rustle. Then it was sometimes interrupted, as if your listening to a radio but the reception is dreadful. He tapped his finger on the wood of the nightstand, his hands buzzing with agitation. Then finally she spoke.

"Veget…"

Her picture was still lying on his lap and he almost heard the words coming from her mouth.

"Veget… Don't let…"

He sighed sadly. Was she going to tell him the same she had told him before? "I don't understand," he muttered. "Don't let what?" She couldn't hear what he was saying, he was aware of that. But it can't do any harm and it may do some good. For a while only rustle filled his ears and he clenched his fists, begging and praying.

"Unks…"

He blinked, not sure of how interpret this. Trunks? What about him?

"Don't Veget…"

Vegeta swallowed and closed his eyes, sending a few more tears over his cheeks. "I understand," he whispered and with a quivering hand pressed stop.

Trunks stared at his mother on the television screen. She was there for him, he knew she was. She was there.

"Unks… Sweety…"

"Mum," he sobbed. "I'll keep you here. With me." He saw their reflection in the screen but he didn't care. Those three ghosts closing in on him, but all he cared about was his mother. This was his only way of keeping her and nothing would come between them. They had been parted months ago but now they were together and that was that. Nothing would change that. To him, nothing would. So instead he just stared at his mother's face, and took no notice of those shades, who were getting close, so frightening close.

"Unks… Don-"

Vegeta pressed the button of the TV and the screen turned black. Trunks blinked in confusion at the tiny white dot in the middle, slowly fainting to black and then at his father. He wanted to scream at him, because now his mother was gone. She was gone. But his father's face looked calm yet strict so Trunks did not dare to speak.

"Get your coat," Vegeta said softly and his body slightly shaking Trunks got up from the floor. As he looked at the screen and over his shoulder, he found that the spirits were nowhere near and yet, there was no doubt in him that questioned whether they had ever been. They had been real. And for God knew, they had been dangerous as well. And his mother would not have been able to protect him from them. That thought somehow sadened him. "Come on." Vegeta gave him a pat on the back and Trunks sauntered into the hallway.

While zipping his coat shut he chanced casting a glimpse at his father. Vegeta just waited at the door, patiently. Trunks slipped his feet into his sneakers and thrusted the laces into his socks. His hands were still shaking too badly to tie them. "Dad…" Vegeta shook his head and opened the door.

"Let's go for a walk, Trunks."

As they walked through the quiet cold streets both of them were confronted with how long they had lived inside a bubble, seperating them from the world, ever since Bulma's death. Everything seemed to have changed around them. Houses were build or broken down, and new unfamiliar faces inhabited them. Trunks didn't dare asking where they were headed. He had a hunch but no. He knew his father. He wouldn't go there.

Only he did.

Several withered bouquets were spread on the grey freestone of a rather recent grave. On the headstone was the picture of a beautiful woman, with long green hair. You couldn't tell though if you hadn't known her, for the picture was black and white.

Trunks pulled his sleeves over his wrists. This was the first time they had come to visit her grave. He had almost forgotten what it looked like. His father stepped up and whiped some of the fallens twigs and leaves off the grave. Trunks eyed him. One of them had to speak, say something. The air was almost surreal. "Why now?" he muttered. Vegeta straightened and casted his look over the many graves. They were the only ones on the cemetry. Apart from two fluffy little sparrows, picking a fresh bouquet on a nearby grave, there wasn't another living thing in sight.

"Bulma's dead." It felt weird pronouncing her name. He could feel it burning on his lips, yet he went on. "She has always been since that faithful night. We should accept that and learn to live with it."

"But the-"

"I'm not finished," Vegeta silenced him and Trunks stared down at the ground. "The messages. I think the reason she talked to you in the first place, was to tell you to let her go. She's somewhere else now. And we should leave her there in peace." Vegeta turned his back on the grave and put his hands in his pockets. "It's never good to meddle. And certainly not with the dead." The sparrows flew off, into the air.

The days after that, everything suddenly seemed to go better. Vegeta and Trunks did their best to tidy up the house, and succeeded in a matter of fact. Trunks had found a new hobby: fixing things. Whenever something in the kitchen blew up (a habit that occurred ever since he and his father had decided they were sick and tired of pizza's), Trunks would pop up in a matter of seconds, toolbox in one hand. Vegeta had resumed his training sessions, still not as frequent as before, but at least he had something to do again.

They visited Bulma's grave occationly. Whenever they weren't busy and the weather was nice they went for a walk together. And they talked. Actually talked. And life went on.

Vegeta clipped out the light and lied down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The past days seemed to have gone so fast. Him trying his best to make dinner, Trunks showing up every other minute to fix the damage he'd caused. Both of them would just snigger and none thought of Bulma at that moment. And that felt nice, knowing they had passed on. With and without her.

He turned his head and saw the picture of Bulma and Trunks on the swing, nicely framed and leaning against the nightlight. He remembered now. He remembered walking into the garden, camera in one hand, after seeing Bulma and Trunks on the swing, laughing. How she smiled in surprise as he suddenly hopped in front of them and took a picture.

With a soft smile on his face, he rolled over and drifted off.

_The End._

* * *

**Queen Luana: **She is finito! About what, seven months later or something, it is finally finished. Sorry people, have had lots on my mind lately. Please review, be gentle. 


End file.
